Stoned Wings
by I Teddy I
Summary: A women has found herself in a world different from her own, all based off a wish? In hopes of leaving her pained past behind she pursues peace in her grandfathers legacy, can she have any peace when she can't even speak? I'm Bad At Summary's!


"Talking"

'Signing'

_Flash back / Thinking_

_**Quotes**_

* * *

Groggily, unconsciousness slipped away from the mahogany haired women. She blinked back sleepiness from her eyes, they began to clear as she took in the over abundance of green. Large brown trees supported all the green; Trees that were easily twice the size of what trees should have been. Easily able to support her body weight if Her mind began to race as she tried process that she was in fact outside and not inside as she had distinctly remembered.

_How on earth am I outside? _She slowly turned her head ignoring the stiff protest of her neck, more green clouded her vision.

Turning her head back to observe the canopy of the forest she could easily make out the blue ebbing away at the edges of green. She could easily pick out the falling leaves from around her, this hypnotic action was calming. The wind seemingly caressed my anxious form; it almost felt as if someone was brushing back my hair an action that a mother would do to a distraught child.

I took in a deep breath to collect myself I did an internal diagnostic on my body to feel for any type of injury present. I winced as memories assaulted my sore brain quicker then I could handle.

_My name was Sciath, pronounced sky-ah and I was mute. My biological mother had died in childbirth; my father had killed himself refusing to live without his soul mate. I lived with grandparents, up until the age of 13 my grandmother referred to me as a bastard child… while my grandfather was the only solace I had in my life. I sought comfort in the man; he was my ray of sunshine in life. He often had a holistic view on life. I often found him in his studies with pretty stones he called 'crystals'. He was my mantra of peace. When he passed, my world shattered. _

_Being only 13 I was placed in foster care; Living in the care of a man and women named Max and Felicia, who cared far too much about themselves and even less about me. I was often a maid then an actual child. My care takers often beat me for the things in life they hadn't yet come to term with, they beat me when I failed to clean a stove faster enough, beat me when a tooth brush didn't give the floor that shine they had so desired. _

_Time slowly went by, the five years of living there dragged at snail's pace. Minutes seemed like centuries and seconds seemed like millennia's_

_After becoming eighteen I left, I left taking the clothes on my back and a small knap sack of treasured items. Those items I clung to them, clung to the peace that I desired in my life, the peace that I only felt when my grandfather was near. I pulled out a paper from my sack I gazed at a paper- his will. He left everything to me now that I had become of age his will was properly mine. I endured five years of hell and now I would get my peace._

_Or so I had hoped… I went on with life for two years trying to cope with the normalcy of life I went back to school often losing myself in my studies. In my grandfathers will he had left me enough tuition to go to school so that I had been able to use the crystals like he had gaining the status of reikei master in no time at all. I often found myself in deep meditation just listening to the world around me and realized I could pick up on things vibrations… frequencies or chakras. In those two years I had become increasingly proficient in what my grandfather had practiced all his life._

_Every time I held a stone, every time I meditated, I felt more at peace with myself…more at peace with what had happened in my life. _

'_**Souls need to experience everything in life at least once, thus the reason for reincarnation.'**_

_On my twentieth birthday my world again, shattered. My male foster care figure was waiting for when I arrived home._

"_You know you're a very hard person to find." He slapped me across the face sending me to the ground. "I do not appreciate this game of cat and mouse that you play." he kicked me in the stomach. He then proceeded to beat me sense less… _

_Blood gurgled unceremoniously in the back of my throat, the thick fluid dripped from my nose and my lips; my head tilted forward and the red liquid slid down my neck, dripping onto my chest. A pained whine escaped my broken form, Max stood over my brushing hair out of my face cooing at my pained expression. _

"_Worthless" I flinched, he kicked me into the wall again, my form thudded against the wall breaking the already tender skin, blood cascaded down my head matting my mahogany hair. My vision began to blacken and the last sound that filled my head was the jingling of a buckle. _

'_I wish I could find peace, the peace and happiness that my soul hasn't experienced.' _

_A lone bloodied tear made the trek down her cheek as sadistic laughter met my ears letting out a pained whimper, giving in to the darkness that loomed._

Heart thundered in her chest she rolled onto her side as she excreted the bile in her stomach. Taking in haggard breathes she soothed herself ignoring the pain in her muscles she stood up, placing a cold and clammy hand on her burning forehead. Her pulse began to slow, breathing became more labored she looked around at the sea of green. Sitting in the shade of a tree she slowly closed her chestnut eyes. The rustle of the trees began to calm her along with the faint gurgling of a nearby river. Breathing became slower. With her Reikei training she picked up on the vibrations and the hum of life within her general area. It all came to a standstill when in her third eye… her sixth sense opened pulling her in abruptly.

A great russet owl stood before me its keen emerald eyes bore into my being with friendliness and worry in them. I was drawn the animal I marveled at its eternal wisdom. A deep voice akin to my grandfathers spoke… though the birds' beak never moved I had understood that it was this being that spoke.

'_My child I am glad to see that you have made your journey here' _my head tilted in question

'_This land is not one that you recognize, yes?' _I nodded hesitantly

'_My dear child, it is because of the wish you made,' _my eyes widened in surprise mouth agape

'_I wish I could find peace, the peace and happiness that my soul hasn't experienced.' _ His melodic voice paraphrased word for word what my very wish was.

'_Have you felt the hum of energy within this world?'_ I nodded again the hum of energy was much more calming and easier to feel then what I use to remember it being.

'_Bravo! That is exactly right, this is a different energy that what you are use to feeing. It is called Chakra'_ I tilted my head, I already knew about chakra what was so different about this chakra then what I was use too?

'_Marvelous question! In this land Chakra is un-tainted. Where you come from you can very well say it is polluted. Here it is at its peak, those born here are born with a certain chakra affiliation, where you have had to gain it. _I nodded again waiting for him to continue

'_With your training you are in tuned to nature chakra, however; those that are born here are born with their own element of chakra. Meaning; that you are able to use nature chakra and not just a specified element, and those born here are only able to use a specific element. _I nodded stiffly once again; it was starting to make sense. Because I was a Reikei master I was able to sense this nature chakra?

_Yes, of course. With being a master of Reikei it means you have gained the acceptance of all the elements within nature. _I was shocked my mouth hung agape a second time, I filled with happiness.

'_Having gained the acceptance of the elements, you have a better sixth sense and a better harness of the nature chakra.' _My eye brown rose in curiosity. What did he mean when he said harness?

'_Nature chakra to those born in this land is poison; they have specified means to accommodate their chakra. Since you are not born with it your chakra will circulate through your body through your circulatory system like blood and will reside in your respected gates, how much of the nature chakra you may hold depends on your concentration and your willingness to let it guide you. _

'_You are unique my child, your keen sixth sense and your understanding of nature. You are the only person able to "will" the elements and tolerate the ferocity nature chakra. Be warned your will also reflect yours emotions. This being said the elements will also reflect on your emotion._ I could will the nature chakra?!The owl ruffled its auburn feathers in response

'_This is all we have time to talk for right now. If you ever need anything, when the time comes you know how to get a hold of myself' _It bowed its head

'_Until next time'_

With a sharp intake of air my eyes opened. Mulling over what they owl told me the wind fluttered around my cheeks, a small smile graced my face. I stood up stretching my sore limbs taking in a better view of the surrounding of the area, my stomach chose this exact moment to growl. A voiceless giggle left my throat and I could feel heat dust my cheeks, I put a hand over my stomach and placed my other hand on a tree.

'_Which way did I go from here?' _answering my unspoken question the wind guided me pushing against my back, I soon found myself at the river I had no doubt heard earlier. I dropped to my knees taking in greedy gulps the cool liquid, soothing my parched throat. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand; I stood up straight my eyes turned to the green trees sporting red fruit. My mouth water at the sight of the fruit, I was nowhere near tall enough to grab any of said fruit… I held out my hands and imagined myself cutting the fruit from the tree.

To my surprise I felt the soft plump as the fruit landed in my palms, I said a silent mental thank you. Putting my lips to the fruit and took a bite, juices of the fruit washed over my tastes buds I shivered at the delicious crisp flavor. I chewed the fruit slowly savoring the taste. Out of the corner of my eye I noticed the rustling of bushes the vibration of the area sharply increasing indicating that I wasn't the only person in the area any more.

Out from the bushes stepped five people, one being female with pink hair? I raised my eyebrow taking another bite of my apple. There was a male with blonde hair and faint whisker marks on his cheek, another with silver hair standing on edge, another with flat black hair , and the last having brown hair. They all appeared tense like a coil ready to spring.

"Who are you?" The brown haired man spoke; I tilted my head it was rude to ask for ones name without telling your own.

"Well?" The group seemed to deepen their crouch and tense even more. Abandoning my fruit I brought my hands together in means to sign. A soft squelch and a burning over took all currents senses. Gasped audibly and my upper arm burned, I immediately put a hand over my arm I could feel the red liquid pool beneath my palm and ooze from my finger tips. I backed up my heart began to thunder in my chest. The winds picked up speed whipping threw the trees clouds began to darken and swirl above me.

"Kakashi-Sensei, the women had reflexes far too slow for a shinobi, perhaps this women Is civilian?" I pointed to my nose when she had said that I nodded enthusiastically.

"Do you feel the chakra this woman possesses?" The silver haired man spoke "If you try to move again, we will kill you where you stand!" They pulled black knife like blades from pouches on their thighs.

I made motioned toward my throat, my mouth opened and closed much like a gasping fish… I begged for my voice. The only sound that escaped was a pained whimper. Fear and irritation gripped my heart; I could feel the winds gradually pick up sensing my irritation.

"Well what are you waiting for?! Tell us who you are already?" The blonde haired man yelled impatiently. I made motion to my throat again, I slowly brought my hands together my hands hadn't even made a second syllable. A new burning registered my senses, I looked down taking note of the black blade sticking out of my thigh. My face contorted pain, a scream bubbled in my throat it became raw yet no sound escaped it. Clutching my thigh; I feel to my knees I had fainted before my head hit the ground.

The pink haired women gasped she ran over assessing my pain induced coma, she growled out as her hand glowed a soft green hovering over my throat

"I told you she was civilian!" she glared at the males on her team "She is mute! She wasn't trying to perform a jutsu she was attempting to sign." The chakra they had felt in the female began to double as the wind whipped their forms the clouds were black swirling ominously and lightning crackled, bellowing dangerously over the group.

"Grab her, we will return to the village." The silver haired man spoke. His platoon nodded, he scooped her up into his arms and sped off in the direction of the village. The chakra never once waivered, it only seemed to grow as a cold rain began to pelt their forms.

The group was unaware of what they were bringing to their village.

* * *

Hello all! I wanted to update for awhile now but due to writes block, it's had to get over sometimes...):

Anywhoo, this is a new story- if anything is unclear please let me know and I will do best to specify. Critiquing is appreciated and accepted! Reviews are welcomed!

If this story is well requested I will continue writing. Thank you!


End file.
